Uang Bukan Segalanya
by GabriMicha Runa
Summary: Extra FF from 'You're Our Saver and You're Our Princess' : Masamune version. Menceritakan kehidupan kelam sang Dokuganryuu menjadi sebatang kara.


"Bu, jika Ibu dan Kojirou mati, itu apa obatnya?"

"Hanya keajaiban lah obatnya."

"Apakah keajaiban dapat dibeli?"

"Pertanyaanmu konyol sekali, nak. Kita adalah keluarga yang bisa membeli semuanya."

"Jadi Botenmaru bisa membeli keajaiban?"

"Jika Botenmaru berusaha keras bekerja mencari uang dan meneruskan keluarga kita, tentu saja bisa."

.

.

**Uang Bukan Segalanya**

**Sengoku Basara © CAPCOM & Production I.G.**

**Warning: Editan tanpa paragraf dan garis juga typo yang mungkin bakalan sedikit muncul**

.

.

Aku Date Masamune, sang anak sulung penerus perusahaan terkemuka di dunia. Kalian tahu alat elektronik seperti kamera, televisi, laptop, maupun ponsel yang marak dipakai orang-orang karena kecanggihan dan mutunya? Berterima kasihlah pada perusahaanku alias aku, karena semua hal tersebut aku yang memprovokasikannya di hadapan para publik—sampai para penemu jua.

Tidak, aku berbohong.

Keluarga kami—perusahaan Date—membeli jasa penemuan mereka alias memberikan modal pada si penemu, agar mereka dapat menyebar luaskan karya mereka pada hadapan publik.

Berarti keluarga kami kaya? Tentu saja kami kaya! Apa yang tidak bisa orang biasa beli, kami bisa membelinya! Kami bahkan bisa membeli kematian, membeli kebahagiaan, bahkan membeli kesempurnaan.

Kesempurnaan seperti apakah maksudku? Aku tampan. Aku cerdas, bahkan IQ-ku lebih dari 130. Aku disayangi ayah dan ibu kandungku. Meskipun aku punya adik kandung yang lebih disayangi ibuku, Date Kojirou, tapi kesempurnaan tersebut tak lekas pudar dariku. Ibu mengharapkan aku menjadi pewaris keluarga Date yang bisa memajukan lebih dari sekedar 'sekarang' guna menunjukkan betapa kuatnya keluarga kami jika berhadapan dengan ekonomi dunia—dengan kepintaran dan ketampananku. Akibatnya, kalian bisa menebaknya ketika…

"Masamune! Ibu sudah bilang untuk mengerjakan tugas-tugas papa sebagian bukan!?"

Aku yang tertidur dari kursi besar dengan penyanggah empuk, terperanjat kaget bangun dari tidur nyenyakku. Sosok wanita paruh baya bersurai hitam panjang, kini berdiri di hadapan meja kayu ulin bercat hitam dengan tumpukan-tumpukan kertas menggunung di atasnya.

Ah aku ketahuan jika mencuri-curi waktu tidur

sekarang. Aku kepergok.

"M-maaf bu…" lirikku sambil mengucek mataku yang masih setengah mengantuk. Aku mengusap ilerku yang sedikit menetes keluar dengan sekarang kukenakan pakaian kemeja kuning berlengan pendek.

"Baru berumur 5 tahun saja sudah sering mencuri waktu istirahat, apalagi kelak seperti ayah?" kecewa Yoshihime, nama ibuku yang sebenarnya. Wanita bersurai hitam panjang itu melipat tangannya dengan raut wajah masam.

"Aku akan menyelesaikannya sebelum jam 7 pagi," lirihku ketika melengok jam dinding dalam ruangan ayahku yang sekarang kami berdua huni. Jarum pendek menunjukkan angka dua kurang, sedangkan jarum panjang masih tetap pada angka sembilan. "Besok."

"Jangan sampai membuat ibu kecewa, anakku. Kami membesarkanmu dengan penuh kasih sayang," pesannya sebelum akhirnya ia benar-benar meninggalkan ruangan yang kutempati. Aku menatap dalam diam punggung ibu—yang perlahan menjauh dan sirna dari pandangan kedua mataku.

Date Yoshihime bukan tidak menyukaiku. Hanya, terlalu memaksaku menjadi seperti kehendaknya. Bayangkan, aku berumur 4 tahun sudah disuruh-suruh menghitung jumlah pemasukan pinjaman uang pada orang-orang yang terikat dengan perusahaan kami oleh ibuku sendiri.

Tapi aku berusaha…

Aku berusaha ingin menjadi seperti yang ibu harapkan kelak, diriku menjadi orang sukses. Aku tidak ingin menyia-yiakan segala kasih sayangnya ketika aku masih bayi, bahkan ketika aku masih dalam kandungannya. Aku berhutang budi banyak dengannya.

Aku ingin mewujudkan keinginannya—karena aku tidak bisa melupakan segala kasih sayangnya. Dari peluknya; kehangatannya; ucapan lembutnya walau hanya terkadang muncul; takkan sirna dari ingatanku jika menyangkut beliau.

.

.

.

.

"Kakak pasti capek?" tanya seorang anak perempuan berambut pendek hitam lurus, yang menurutku mirip sekali dengan Yoshihime versi rambut pendek dan anak-anak. Adikku, Date Kojirou, mengenggam tanganku kuat saat kami berdua berbaring di atas _spring bed_ berukuran _king size_.

Kini kami berdua berada dalam suatu kamar bercat putih berukuran 2x2 meter. Ruangan yang terlalu besar bagi anak berumur 10 tahun dan 9 tahun ya?

"Tidak capek juga kok," yakinku diselingi senyuman tipis kutujukan pada adik manisku ini.

"Tapi kakak kerja seharian sampai jam 11 malam. Tidak ngantukkah?" Aku menggeleng lemah. Kojirou mengatup bibirnya dengan sorot mata tidak percaya. "Kak. Kojirou capek diperhatiin ibu melulu," keluh Kojirou.

"Bukannya kasih sayang itu hal yang enak, Kojirou?" tanyaku heran. "Ibu menyayangimu sudah merupakan anugerah."

"Kojirou jadi membenarkan ucapan kakak kemarin soal kesempurnaan. Kojirou tidak suka dengan kesempurnaanku, kak."

Aku terdiam. Sepertinya aku salah memberi nasehat. Kemarin, aku memberitahunya jika kesempurnaan bukanlah segalanya. Malah, kesempurnaan itu ialah cobaan yang paling berat. Alasan aku memberitahunya hal yang aneh ini, karena dia bilang menyukai kesempurnaan.

"Kojirou jadi tidak suka kesempurnaan. Kojirou belum saatnya diberikan cobaan."

"Nanti kau pasti ingin kesempurnaan saat 'itu' lepas."

"Kojirou akan beli 'kesempurnaan' berapapun saat Kojirou butuh!" Kojirou memasang tampang bete sambil mengembungkan kedua pipinya di depanku. Reaksinya menyebabkan kedua mataku terbelalak, lalu memasang tampang geli.

"Ahaha iya deh. Kakak punya ide untuk masalahmu."

Kojirou menatapku lekat, mengharapkan ide yang aku utarakan kali ini benar-benar sebuah

ide cemerlang yang membuat pikiran kusutnya kembali lurus.

"Bagaimana jika kita jalan-jalan lusa?" ideku.

"Jalan-jalan kemana?"

"Kakak akan menentukannya besok. Tunggu ya?" ucapku lembut, lalu mengelus rambut halus Kojirou. Kojirou menutup matanya dengan sunggingan senyuman tipis sambil mengangguk kecil.

"Janji ya kak?"

"Janji."

.

.

.

"Masamune! Kali ini kau mengerjakan tugas ini dengan baik." Yoshihime memelukku erat langsung esok paginya. Helaian rambut hitamnya menimpa wajahku yang menghadap terbalik dengan beliau, serasa seperti ditimbun dalam jerami.

"I-ibu… Masamune capek…"

"Ah maafkan ibu!"

Yoshihime melepas regapan kuatnya dariku. Ia mengelus rambutku gemas, memaparkan wajah puas padaku yang tak dibuat-buat. Posisinya masih berjongkok menyamakan tingginya denganku—sama seperti ketika ia memelukku.

"Seperti itu dong! Kan keren?"

"Iya bu," jawabku singkat diselingi senyuman kecil.

"Mau kue apa hari ini? Mau ibu masakkan makanan kesukaanmu?"

"Tidak bu. Masamune hanya ingin tidur sekarang."

"Oh tidur ya. Hari ini Masamune kecil bisa tidur puas kok," izin Yoshihime. "Tapi ganti ya piyamamu?"

Aku mengangguk kecil, lalu mendaratkan ciumanku pada pipi Yoshihime selagi ia belum berdiri. "Aku sayang ibu," ucapku kecil. Dengan langkah cepat aku keluar dari ruangan kerja ayah menuju kamarku dan Kojirou.

Ketika aku ingin masuk ke dalam ruangan kamarku, Kojirou langsung menyambutku dengan puding coklat berukuran besar lengkap dengan lelehan coklat dan susu vanila sebagai _topping_nya.

"Ayo rayakan pesta keberhasilan kakak!" soraknya.

"Kojirou, kakak memang sengaja bangun jam 5 subuh dan di jam itu saja ibu sudah ada dalam

ruangan ayah. Sekarang aku mau tidur, boleh?"

"Tapi bukannya tadi rencananya, mau ngajak Kojirou jalan-jalan?"

"Pasti kakak ajak kok," jaminku. "Jadi, biarkan kakak tidur dulu ya? Kepala kakak pusing berat."

Kojirou menunduk kecil, menatap nanar puding yang dibawanya. Aku dengan tampang tidak bersalah, mendekati ranjang dan langsung saja menghantamkan tubuhku diatasnya. Kutarik selimut dan menutupi tubuhku dengannya, menahan suhu tubuhku agar tetap hangat tidak terpengaruh oleh hawa dingin kamar akibat _AC_ yang terlalu lama dinyalakan.

.

.

.

"KAKAK AYO BANGUN!"

Aku membuka mataku perlahan—saking beratnya mataku untuk membuka, dengan suara erangan kecil. Kojirou dengan bersemangat menggoyangkan tubuhku yang tanpa busana—hanya tertutupkan selimut tebal. Ia tengah berpakaian _dress_ bersiluet S dengan warna putih seperti mutiara.

"K—kau mau kemana, Kojirou?" tanyaku malas, masih mengerjap-ngerjap. "Mau main putri-put—hahhhh..." Aku menguap lebar.

"Ya jalan-jalan bareng kakak lah! Ibu mengizinkan kita jalan, bahkan membelikan kita tiket ke suatu wahana!"

Aku langsung bangkit dari ranjangku dengan gejala menegang setelah mendengar penuturan Kojirou. Rasa kantukku hilang karena tindakan refleks tanpa kusadari tersebut.

"Kau bilang pada ibu!?"

"Ya," jawabnya singkat diselingi senyuman lebar. Ia mengibar-ngibarkan dua lembar tiket menonton bioskop dari genggaman tangannya. "Jadi cepatlah mandi dan ayo kita berkencan~"

"Kau adikku yang sangat pintar."

"Siapa dulu dong, Kojirou~"

Langsung saja kusapu-sapukan kuat rambutnya sebentar yang sebelumnya telah ia ikat kuncir setengah kepang dengan baik. Dia memasang tampang marah padaku dan berteriak, "KAKAK!" namun yang kulakukan adalah berlonjak dari ranjang, mengambil handuk, dan langsung masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi pertama kita kemana dulu?"

Kojirou memperhatikanku yang sedang berpikir serius saat membaca isi tiket yang diberikannya, sambil jalan. Lembar tiket berwarna biru laut dengan ketikan huruf berwarna hitam memperlihatkan isi maksud kertas tersebut dibuat. Tertulis untuk menonton film 'Titanik'.

Aku jadi bertanya-tanya apakah keputusan mama memberikan tiket ini benar? Film Titanik kan film untuk orang berumur 13 tahun ke atas dikarenakan ada adegan yang aku tidak boleh sebutkan. Aku masih polos.

"Kita akan ke bioskop jam 2 siang. Sedangkan sekarang masih jam 12 siang," kataku. Kojirou yang takut berpisah dengan menggaet tanganku manja, menghela nafas kecewa.

"Huh. Lama sekali..." Aku tertawa kecil menanggapi gerutunya, lalu mengelus-elus rambut hitam tipisnya gemas. Dia hanya mengepak-gepak _dress_ putihnya. Memang pakaian kami berdua sangat tidak serasi. Dia memakai pakaian pesta, sedangkan aku tipe _sport_ dengan hanya memakai_ hoodie_ biru tua dan _levis_ putih.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke suatu toko dulu untuk menghabiskan waktu kita sampai jam itu?"

"Baiklah!" Kojirou menggaet tanganku—dimana tangan yang kugunakan untuk mencengkeram kedua tiket bertekstur licin, dengan wajah riang. "Kojirou tahu dimana toko yang cocok untuk mengisi waktu kosong kita!" Ia menarik tanganku menuju sebuah jembatan kecil dengan hanya berpagar besi yang tingginya 50 cm—yang tingginya bahkan sudah setengah tubuh adik kesayanganku ini. Lebarnya hanya 3 meter menurut ukuranku.

"Hati-hati tangan kakak sakit!" tegurku setelah aku merasa bagian tulang belikat kananku ngilu. Kojirou yang sudah menarikku nista sampai seperempat jembatan—yang panjangnya 6 meter—terhenti karena teguranku dan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kakak lemah! Kojirou lebih kuat dari kakak!" sombong Kojirou.

"Kalo bisa, kita tukaran tubuh yuk? Jadi kau tahu bagaimana perjuangan kakak hari-hari," sahutku jengkel. Kojirou menggeleng lemah.

Ia mengerti sepertinya kakaknya tengah sebal dengan apa yang barusan ia ucapkan. "Gak mau! Kojirou hanya ingin menjadi pianis!"

"Pianis? Katanya mau jadi dokter?"

"Siapa yang bilang mau jadi dokter?"

Kami berdua saling beradu tatapan tajam, dan sebentar saja kami berdua langsung tertawa lepas bersama.

"Berdebatan konyol!" ucap Kojirou disela-sela tawanya. "Ayo kak, nanti tokonya tutup loh."

"Loh pianis kan harusnya di depan piano, bukan di atas jembatan? Di rumah kan ada _grand_ piano?"

"Kakak!" Tawaku semakin menjadi. Kojirou mengembungkan pipinya, dan berjalan menuju ke belakang punggungku. Ia mendorong punggungku kuat. "Kojirou serius mengucapkannya! Jangan ketawa terus dong!"

"Soalnya kakak merasa terhibur, _you see_?" aku tanpa sengaja mengangkat tangan kananku ke atas yang masih mengenggam dua buah tiket, menandakan menyerah. Tapi karena aku terlalu tertawa, kedua tiket yang seharusnya masih dalam genggamanku, terbawa arus angin saat jemari-jemariku lemah untuk menahan mereka. Aku langsung spontan mengucapkan, "Tiketnya...," dengan suara lemah.

Kedua tiket terhembus angin keluar dari jalur pagar. Aku panik dan ingin sekali menangkapnya, jika saja tidak Kojirou duluan menarik punggungku kuat ke belakang. Ia segera mempercepat langkahnya ketika kedua tiket tersebut hanya tinggal dapat digapai oleh jari telunjuk dan jari tengah Kojirou yang susah payah menggapainya. Saat tubuhnya terhalang pagar, ia segera menangkap kedua tiket tersebut dengan kedua jarinya.

Hanya satu yang ia dapat, sedangkan satu tiket lepas—masih turun berkibar-kibar. Kojirou pun menumpukan perutnya ke atas pagar untuk memperpanjang jangkauannya dan hal itu tidak sia-sia. Dia memang mendapatkan tiket satunya. Hanya—

"KOJIROUUU!"

Kojirou tergelincir lalu terjatuh ke bawah jembatan—yang merupakan sungai pasang berarus deras, dengan kepala terlebih dahulu. Aku reflek ingin menangkapnya, namun aku hanya bisa menangkap kaki kanannya.

"Kakak!" jerit Kojirou. "Kojirou tidak bisa berenang!" Wajahnya penuh tersirat panik.

"Kakak tahu!" jeritku tidak kalah. Aku tengah berusaha menahan kakinya. Harap-harap dapat mengangkatnya pun percuma. Aku tidak bisa mengangkat orang dengan berat badan 24 kg sedangkan diriku saja masih 29 kg. Syukur saja dia menggunakan celana pendek ketat untuk menutupi kancut yang ia gunakan karena ia memakai _dress_.

"Kakak!" Kojirou menangis mengetahui cengkeraman tanganku tak kuat untuk menahan kakinya. Kini hanya jempolnya saja yang kugenggam. Kepalanya semakin dekat dengan permukaan air. Ia turun perlahan.

"Kojirou—"

Kepala Kojirou masuk ke dalam air setelah aku tidak kuat menahan kedua kakiku tetap dalam posisi di dalam pagar, bersamaan dengan kepalaku menyusul masuk. Aku melepaskan tanganku saking tidak kuat melawan arus air, dengan tatapan nanar melihat Kojirou yang berusaha tetap berada di permukaan air untuk mendapatkan oksigen walau sedikit saja namun tak bisa; atau paling tidak berusaha berpegangan padaku namun sia-sia. Arus air sungai terlalu kuat, menyebabkan Kojirou cepat sekali terseret sampai menghilang dari pandanganku.

Juga, aku melihat sesuatu bongkahan berwarna abu-abu mendekati mata kananku. Aku tidak kuat menahan arus air, hingga aku pasrah menerima mata kananku yang tertubruk batu tersebut secara kuat dimana menghasilkan perih yang luar biasa. Sekarang dalam pikiranku dipenuhi untuk menyelamatkannya tapi yang kulihat hanya cairan berwarna merah pudar. Walau tidak tahu bagaimana cara berenang, aku nekad ingin terjun ke sungai dengan hanya tinggal melepaskan kedua kakiku agar dapat menyusulnya. Tapi sesuatu meregap tubuhku, menahan badanku untuk masuk ke dalam air.

"Kau mau kemana!?" teriak seseorang sarkasme walau terdengar samar-samar dari dalam air. Aku tahu jika yang menahanku ini yang berteriak.

"Lepaskan! Adikku tenggelam nanti! Dia bakal mati!" histerisku dalam air sampai menciptakan gelembung-gelembung air kemudian diselingi sedakan akibat menelan banyak air. Aku memberontak mencoba melepaskan diri, namun ia malah menarikku naik—masuk kembali pada area jembatan secara kuat. Hasilnya, kami berdua terduduk di atas aspal jembatan.

Aku terbaring, terbatuk-batuk masih tersedak. Juga kutahan rasa nyeri pada bagian mata kananku. Orang tersebut segera memberi nafas buatan kepadaku sambil sekali-kali ia menekan-nekan perutku.

"Ohokk! A—adikku—ohokk!" Sambil merasakan perih dari mata kananku, aku mengeluarkan air banyak sekali dari mulutku setelah ia melepas ciumannya waktu memberi pertolongan padaku.

"Kau terlalu nekad, anak muda. Lihatlah matamu sampai berdarah seperti itu. Jika pupilmu rusak, matamu takkan berfungsi kembali karena retina tidak menerima bayangan secara baik!"

"Aku tidak peduli pada mataku! Aku hanya ingin adikku kembali! Kumohon selamat—hiks!" Aku mulai menangis, ketika merasakan mata kananku berdenyut kuat. "Aku—aku, mataku akan cacat selamanya?"

"Iya..." lirihnya. "Kau membuka matamu saat tertimpa bongkahan batu di bawah jembatan ini kan?"

Aku mengangguk lemah sambil berucap lemah, "Adikku mati?"

"Begitulah," ucapnya lagi-lagi lemah. "Maaf aku tidak sempat menyelamatkan adikmu. Aku sudah berusaha berlari namun—khh..."

"... bisakah aku membeli keajaiban?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Kata Ibuku itulah obat paling manjur jika seseorang mati."

"Kau tidak bisa membelinya—"

"AKU AKAN BELI BERAPAPUN HARGANYA! AKU GA PERLU MATA INI SEMBUH JIKA KOJIROU MATI! BERIKAN AKU ITU! AKU JANJI AKAN BEKERJA LEBIH GIAT—"

"Hentikan!" Orang asing tersebut segera meregapku, memelukku erat. Aku menangis dalam pelukannya. Dia seakan seperti pengganti Ayahku sekarang—ah bukan, kakak idamanku.

"Katakura Kojuurou," ucapnya. "Namaku Katakura Kojuurou. Ibumu pasti tahu siapa aku. Abaikan perkenalanku yang blak-blakan. Menangislah."

Aku mengikuti ucapannya untuk menangis. Sepanjang hari itu, aku menangis membanjiri _hoodie_ku dan kaos oblongnya. Pelukannya yang sangat hangat, membuatku nyaman untuk mencurahkan segala kesedihanku walau aku tahu dia orang asing yang tidak kukenal sekalipun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah insiden Kojirou tenggelam, tiga hari kemudian ia ditemukan di atas arus sungai dengan perut membuncit—tewas mengenaskan. Ia ditemukan oleh seorang mahasiswi yang ingin pulang ke rumah dan melewati jalan dengan laluan sungai yang terhubung arusnya dengan sungai dari bawah jembatan—dimana Kojirou terjatuh. Ibuku dan ayahku, Yoshihime dan Terumune, menangis sejadi-jadinya meratapi anak bungsu mereka yang kini kaku dan mendingin.

Setelah mereka ikut menggiring ambulan mengantar anak mereka untuk diotopsi sementara, mereka menyusul kepergian adikku. Beberapa jam setelah mendapat kabar bahwa mereka akan pulang kerumah, aku dikabarkan mereka hampir menabrak kakek-kakek yang ingin menyebrang dan mencoba berbelok menghindar, namun naasnya ada mobil lain yang berpapasan yang juga melaju dan terjadilah tabrakan dahsyat karena keduanya memakai kecepatan lebih dari 80 km/jam.

Kini aku hanya sendiri? Iya. Untuk satu darah keluarga. Tiada lagi yang memiliki nama _marga_ Date selain aku. Namun jika dibilang tinggal sendiri, aku tinggal bersama Kojuurou. Orang yang dahulu menyelamatkanku.

Dia bersumpah untuk menjagaku demi melindungiku dari hantaman babi buta Ibu—saat beliau marah mendengar semua ceritaku tentang Kojirou saat masih hidup. Alasan ia tiba-tiba ingin melindungiku juga aku tidak tahu. Tidak mungkin kan dari ucapan kekanakanku saat aku bilang 'ingin membeli keajaiban' menyebabkan dia jadi prihatin?

Tentu Ibu menerimanya. Kojuurou adalah adik kelas Ibu saat kuliah yang terpercaya. Pantas katanya Ibu mengenal Kojuurou baik.

"Masamune-_sama._ Bolehkah saya tahu alasan nama anda yang dahulu diganti?" pinta Kojuurou saat ia membuka album fotoku ketika berusia 3 - 5 tahun di dalam ruang keluarga. Sepertinya dia melihat namaku yang berubah dari lilin namaku saat aku berulang tahun.

"Kenapa panggil _-sama_? _I'm younger than you_. Dan seharusnya..."

"Janji saya menjadi _butler_ setia pada mendiang Ibumu harus dilaksanakan," ucapnya. "Tidak seru kan jika saya tidak mengucapkan kalimat terhormat?"

"Kau lucu. _First time our met, you just like my dreamy figure brother._"

"Oh ya kah?" Kami tertawa bersama.

"Soal ganti nama, aku sendiri yang memintanya untuk diganti. Ayah menyetujuinya karena sependapat denganku itu nama anak kecil, dan saat berumur 4 tahun baru namaku menjadi Date Masamune."

"Ayah anda tidak pernah berubah, sama seperti waktu Yoshihime dan dia baru pacaran."

"_Well, I don't know about that_. Ibu tidak pernah bercerita tentang masa lalunya, apalagi saat bertemu ayah."

"Dan sejak sering bergaul dengan pengusaha asing, anda jadi sering berucap-ucap dalam bahasa asing ya?"

_"You feel bothering with it?"_

"Tidak."

Ia pun bangkit dan kembali membawa dua susu kaleng coklat. Satu diantaranya disodorkannya padaku. Aku menerimanya dan menegaknya segera, sedangkan dia ikut melakukan hal yang sama denganku—meminum susu coklat tersebut.

"Masamune_-sama."_

_"_Hngg? _What's up,_ Kojuurou?"

"Mengapa Masamune-_sama_ tidak ingin operasi mata?"

"... Anggap mata ini adalah hukuman atas nyawa Kojirou yang tidak bisa kuselamatkan. _Failure brother_."

Finn

A/N: Lama ga keliatan ya saya? Soalnya jaringan desa itu susah sekali nyarinya hish. Mana saya habis latihan menggunakan aplikasi Corel Draw untuk menggambar tapi karena ga bisa save as 'jpeg' jadi nangis kejer saya. Perjuangan yang sia-sia telah membuat 5 pakaian selama 4 hari (3 jam malam 1.5 jam siang), saya lampiaskan untuk nonton BoBoiBoy atau main game. *tepuk tangan untuk diri sendiri saking stress* Masih ada dua hutang rekues fanfic nih. Janjinya awal Oktober malah sampai sekarang belum dibuat hahaha. Anggap dua rekuesan itu sudah 'hard'. #slap

Ini terinspirasi dari salah satu komentar dalam kiriman facebook. Semuanya bahasa inggris dalam sana. Dan tentu, ada satu dua kalimat yang tidak saya mengerti.

Saya ingin bilang untuk cerita saya yang 'berchapter' dalam fandom ini, takkan saya lanjutkan dahulu dalam bulan ini (terutama yang You're Our Saver and You're Our Princess) karena ingin menyegarkan otak dahulu. Saya berharap sesuatu yang membuat otak saya sakit segera hilang dari pandangan saya.

Review?


End file.
